love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!
es una canción de Lily White, una sub-unidad dentro de μ's. El grupo consiste en Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin y Toujou Nozomi. También está incluida en los solo albums de Rin, Nozomi y Umi, y en μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y editada por Aoki Taka. El drama fue escrito por Koyasu Hideaki basado en la trama de Kimino Sakurako. Lista de canciones Edición Regular CD # # # # # Vídeos PV por Lantis = center|400 px Letra Rōmaji= Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Nan demo dekiru hito nante Minna no yume no hiiro Yume wa yume de tanoshi no Patto shinai chanto shinai Jibun no koto mo daiji ni shite hoshii na Sukoshi no yuuki ga watashi no kokoro wo Terasunda do you know? (Suteki wo) Kagayaite can i do! (Mitsukete) Hontou no kiseki dayo (a-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re!) A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Shokku wo uketa surechigai Un yori doryoku janakatta? Muri wa muri to mitomereba Kitto nareru chanto nareru Kyou yori mo tabun utare tsuyoku nareruno Sukoshi no yuuki de watashi mo tobesou yo Michibiite can you hear? (Kanarazu) Harikitte do i do! (Sagashite) Hontou ni matteruyo (i-ku-yo-ma-ke-ru-na!) I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora da yo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki no Shin sekai wa mabushii kara Tsukare wo zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Issho ga ii ne warattetai ne Egao no shinpashii I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora da yo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki wa Shin sekai no atsui hikari Tsukare wo zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo, susumou yo! |-| Kanji= がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ なんでもできるひとなんて みんなの夢のヒーロー 夢は夢で楽しいの ぱっとしない　ちゃんとしない 自分のことも大事にして欲しいな 少しの勇気が　私のこころを 照らすんだ Do you know? (ステキを) 輝いて Can I do! (みつけて) 本当の奇跡だよ (あ・の・ね・が・ん・ば・れ!) あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ ショックをうけたすれ違い 運より努力じゃなかった? 無理は無理と認めれば きっとなれる　ちゃんとなれる 今日よりもたぶん打たれ強くなれるの 少しの勇気で　私も飛べそうよ 導いて Can you hear? (かならず) 張り切って Do I do! (さがして) 本当に待ってるよ(い・く・よ・ま・け・る・な!) い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先の 新世界はまぶしいから 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよっ あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの いっしょがいいね　笑ってたいね えがおのシンパシー い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先は 新世界の熱いひかり 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよ、進もうよっ! |-| Español= Dar lo mejor de ti Es tan agotador Vamos a abrazarnos y sonreír Creemos un futuro juntos Las personas que pueden hacerlo todo Son nuestros héroes soñados Los sueños son divertidos mientras duermes No lo harás todo de inmediato, ni lo harás a la perfección Cuida de ti Un poco de valor Iluminará mi corazón ¿sabes? (Encantador) ¡Puedo relucir! (Encontrarlo) Es un verdadero milagro (¡Ya-ves-da-lo-mejor!) Ya-ves ¿Tal vez la mejor solución es distinta? No te guardes tus preocupaciones Estar triste no es divertido Dar lo mejor de ti Es tan agotador Vamos a abrazarnos y sonreír Creemos un futuro juntos Me sorprendí mientras pasábamos entre sí ¿Más que suerte no se trataba de esfuerzo? Si aceptas que lo imposible es imposible Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo, lo harás a la perfección Tal vez serás capaz de lograr más que hoy Con un poco de valor, también volaré Muéstrame el camino, ¿puedes escucharme? (Sin fallar) Se apasionado, ¿qué debo hacer? (buscar) Estoy esperándote, (¡Aquí-va-no-te-rindas!) Aquí-va No te rindas, Más allá de nuestro destino Está el cielo azul, después de la lluvia Las gotitas estallaron en chipas No te rindas, más allá de la niebla Está un nuevo mundo lleno de esplendor Deja atrás la fatiga y vámonos Sigamos plácidamente hacía adelante Ya-ves ¿Tal vez la mejor solución es distinta? No te guardes tus preocupaciones Estar triste no es divertido Dar lo mejor de ti Es tan agotador Quiero seguir divirtiéndome contigo Sentir la simpatía de tu sonrisa Aquí-va No te rindas, Más allá de nuestro destino Está el cielo azul, después de la lluvia Las gotitas estallaron en chipas No te rindas, más allá de la niebla Está un nuevo mundo lleno de esplendor Deja atrás la fatiga y vámonos Sigamos plácidamente hacía adelante, ¡sigamos hacía adelante! Categoría:Canciones de sub-unidades de µ's Categoría:Canciones de lily white